Alter Ego: The Path to Heroism
by HowardAlexanderLance
Summary: This is the story of Howard Alexander Lance (HAL) and his Alter Ego. With five emotions and an alter ego living in his head, being a Superhero is just a minor inconvenience. Plus his best friend is a Super Genius Billionaire with plenty of time in his hands. But when he discovered the emotions inside his head, things just gets a little bit complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Author's note only appears at the start and the end of every chapter. If you see an Author's note in the middle of the chapter or** ** _after the next line break_** **, it is a part of the story.**

 **This story is about a boy who happens to be named after my pen name or HAL 9000 if you want to know where I get the name. He is an OC, anything happens in this story is 100% fictional and yeah I kinda based him of myself.**

 **This story is set on the Disney Universe, so it will be like a massive crossover with many many Disney franchises. There will also be some elements of video games and dream works, but it wouldn't be too obvious. (Except for Portal, that one is a pretty big deal in this fic. It will exist as a video game though.)  
**

 **So in the end if you hate OC's, Sci-fi, Superheroes, Awesomeness, and Musical Stuffs**

 **Move along kiddo…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inside Out, it belongs to Pixar. (Great movie by the way)**

* * *

 **AN: Hello Internet!**

 **Name's HAL, short of Howard Alexander Lance. But you can call me Hal. I live in [REDACTED] with my uncle at a small apartment near [REDACTED]. Just a sec.. (GLaDOS, can you please stop redacting my words?)** ** _"No, you will not give out your personal information in the Internet"_**

 **Well since I can't tell you too much, let's just get to the story…  
**

 **Oh and the appearance of the emotions...**

 **Well Joy, Sadness, and Anger looked exactly like Riley's emotions. But Fear and Disgust both looked like normal human boys, if you discount the axons on top of Fear's head and Disgust's green skin. Thing is, my emotions are like Riley's, they have different genders. Which is odd because I'm pretty sure I'm straight.**

 **So basically I have two girls and three boys living in my head.**

 **Was that the weirdest thing I have ever wrote before? Unfortunately no...**

 **Meanwhile, I, the great Howard Alexander Lance is one handsome devil. I stood at exactly 170 centimeters _Using Long-Fall Boots_ (Shut up GLaDOS!). I have light brown skin and jet black hair. I also have bright blue eyes that can actually change color (Will be explained later.)**

 **PS: I don't own inside out, Riley does and I changed Fear's name to Sentry, because my fear is nothing like Riley's.**

* * *

Joy looked up at the screen in front of her. She has a contemplating look on her face while rubbing her chin in deep thought. "Call of Duty 4, Half-Life 2, Bioshock, Portal, Halo 3…" She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile outside the HQ, Hal is in front of the computer. He scrolled through the recommended games category on Steam. Wondering which one, he should try first.

"Any ideas anyone?" Joy said. "I say Half-Life 2! Been a long time since we kicked ass in FPS." Anger said with a wicked smile on his face. "How about Portal, Steve recommended that game." Disgust said. "Okay, let's put them both to the list!" Joy said cheerfully. Then she and Anger pressed a few buttons on the console. "I'm not paying for a bunch of ones and zeros." He muttered grumpily under his breath.

Hal closed the steam application and used the task manager to close the process completely. Then he opened Firefox Browser and start looking for the cracked versions of the game.

"Wait!" Sentry said suddenly, surprising both Joy and Anger at the same time. "Don't forget the precautions." He said, flicking a few switch on the console.

Hal quickly turned on his proxy and activated his VPN service. He also put Firefox into private mode before he continued his way into searching for the games. "Is that really necessary?" Joy asked with an incredulous expression on her face. "I call it Precautions." Sentry replied sharply. "Okay Sentry, whatever you think is the best."

A few hours later, Hal managed to find and install the game he was looking for. "Hmm which one should I play first…?" He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, inside the HQ, Joy is also muttering to herself. "Hmm, which one should we play first…?" Behind her Anger and Disgust are playing rock paper scissors, trying to determine which game they should play first. A few seconds later, Disgust won and he pressed the button on the console. "Anger and I came to an agreement, we're playing Portal." He said before Joy could say anything.

After a few grueling minutes of loading, the game finally started.

Joy, Anger, Disgust, Sentry, and even Sadness start playing the game. At first, they happily do the tasks the voice told them too, putting cubes on top of huge buttons, pushing buttons, entering portals, and making portals.

Until the high-energy pellet zapped the player away in a very dangerous test chamber. "Something's not right." Sentry said, while Anger and Disgust nodded in agreement. "Think positive guys! The Voice did warned us about this!" Joy said, trying to stay positive.

They continued their game, going through levels that gets tougher and tougher. Joy is the one who mostly control the movement and decide which path they should take, Disgust is the one who solve most of the puzzle, and Sentry is the one keeping them alive, while Anger helped Joy making some insane stunts with the Portal Gun. Even Sadness has a role, sometimes when they ran out of ideas Sadness will commented on something and everyone will find the solution.

After playing for some time, they found themselves looking at a little white oval robot with tripod feet facing away from them. "Uh, is this safe? The voice did say this is for military purpose." Joy said. "I say we destroy it!" Anger said. "We don't have any weapon, what are we gonna do, push it down?" Disgust said.

Joy just shrugged and tried to slip beside the robot, but it suddenly got knocked down and starts shooting away erratically. _"Whyyyy"_ it started to say in a childish voice.

Both Sentry and Sadness slammed their hands on the console. Sentry made Hal controlled the character away to dodge the bullets, while Sadness made Hal feel a twinge of guilt from killing the bot from earlier. "We killed the robot!" Sadness moaned in regret. "Oh Sadness this is just a game, besides it could be hostile." Joy said trying to cheer her up.

Hal controlled the player towards a corridor nearby. "Stop!" Sentry shouted as he pressed a button just in time to make Hal dodge some bullets coming from one of the turret. A wicked grin came on Anger's face. "Finally, some hostiles!" He said.

A few hours later they have finally finished all of the tests, waiting for the moving platform to bring them to the cakes and grief counseling. What they didn't expect was being brought into a huge pit full of raging fires. "Should've seen that one coming." Sentry muttered while pulling a lever to make Hal make the player to make a portal and make a quick maneuver to escape from the fire. **(AN: See what I did there?)**

They made their way through the facility, trying to escape the Enrichment Center and destroy that voice once and for all.

After a few hours of gaming they finally finished the game, watching in satisfaction as the player woke up in the middle of a parking lot.

"THAT WAS AMAZING" Joy yelled in glee.

"Glad I could kill that piece of scrap metal!" Anger said.

"We only died six times, not bad really." Sentry said

"We finished the game in 7 hours." Disgust said

"We killed the companion cube." Sadness wailed in regret.

Suddenly the role credits begun. "Credits! Let's just Alt+F4 and forget about this." Anger muttered to himself, but before Anger could make Hal close the game. GLaDOS the main antagonist started to sing.

 _This was a triumph! I'm making a note here: Huge success!_

Although surprised, the emotions start enjoying the song, smiling to themselves.

 _It's hard to overstate my satisfaction_

 _Aperture Science: We do what we must because we can_

 _For the good of all of us. Except the ones who are dead._

Suddenly Sentry jolted up from his seat and quickly walked towards the huge glass wall overlooking the personality islands. He watched with wide eyes as one of the island started to glow and move erratically.

 _But there's no sense crying over every mistake._

 _You just keep on trying 'til you run out of cake._

 _And the science gets done And you make a neat gun_

 _for the people who are still alive._

The Island is huge, statues of musical instrument and a logo of Hal's favorite music player program decorated the island. It sprung to life, the musical instrument starts playing and creating a domino effect that activates other islands.

 _I'm not even angry... I'm being so sincere right now._

 _Even though you broke my heart, and killed me._

 _And tore me to pieces. And threw every piece into a fire._

 _As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you!_

Sentry quickly ran back to the console just in time to notice that Joy is closing her eyes and has her hand firmly pressed against the console.

 _Now, these points of data make a beautiful line._

 _And we're out of beta. We're releasing on time!_

 _So I'm GLaD I got burned!_

 _Think of all the things we learned!_

 _for the people who are_

 _still alive._

Sentry looked at the core memory that's powering up the music island. It's flashing in a multi-colored lights before dying out completely. "OH SNAP!" He yelled before he's starting to panic. He tried to get everybody's attention but none of them are responsive. "It's happening again!"

 _Go ahead and leave me..._

 _I think I'd prefer to stay inside..._

 _Maybe you'll find someone else to help you._

 _Maybe Black Mesa? That was a joke. Ha Ha. Fat Chance!_

A stream of golden memories with multi colored half rolled down to the shelves..

 _Anyway this cake is great!_

 _It's so delicious and moist!_

 _Look at me: still talking when there's science to do!_

 _When I look out there,_

 _it makes me glad I'm not you._

Sentry watched in panic and confusion as a glowing white memory rolled down to the shelves.

 _I've experiments to run._

 _There is research to be done._

 _On the people who are still alive._

 _And believe me I am still alive._

 _I'm doing science and I'm still alive._

 _I feel fantastic and I'm still alive._

 _While you're dying I'll be still alive._

 _And when you're dead I will be still alive_

 _Still alive._

Finally Joy and the others woke up from their stupor. They looked around in confusion before Joy noticed the core memory glowing brightly on the shelves. "Oh wow, Valve really is something…" She muttered while the others save for Sentry has their mouth hanging in shock. "The white core memory… The Island of Music and Creation created this." Sentry said, picking the core memory up and gave it to Joy.

"Well, let's just put this with the others…" Joy said, putting the core memory with the others.

A stream of pure white light shot out from the HQ, but it didn't stop near the other island. Instead, it shot down to the edge of the memory dump, just below the long-term memory shelves. The ground below it rumbled for a moment, before it stopped a few minutes later. A huge Aperture Science Logo appeared at the edge of the memory dump, marking its existence in the mindscape.

"Holy mother of god…" Sentry said in fear. "That's not in the manuals, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE POSSIBLE!" He yelled in the end, starting hyperventilate.

"Amazing…" Joy whispered to herself. "To think a little song could do something like this."

"We need to contact the mind workers down there and ask them what the hell just happened." Disgust said, walking towards a small intercom nearby.

While Disgust and Sadness tried to contact the mind workers, Joy and surprisingly Anger tried to calm Sentry down. "Look, this is not as bad as it looks! I mean, we don't even know what kind of island is that." Joy said. "Is it even an Island?" Anger asked Joy who just shrugged in response.

A few minutes later, Sentry finally regained his bearings. He walked back to the console followed by the others. "Disgust, Sadness, have you found out what the hell just happened." Sentry asked, preparing for the worst-case scenario. **(AN: Ironically, it's even worse than what Sentry thought.)**

Disgust stepped forward to explain the situation. "The good news is it doesn't seem to do anything." He said, making Sentry relax just a little bit. "The bad news is nobody knows what it does." Sadness added.

Sentry pressed a button on the console and Hal walked away from the computer. "All right, I don't want to think about all these craziness, that's two nap times we missed. We need to get Hal to REM and fast." He said as Hal plopped down on his bed nearby.

Hal closed his eyes, the sky quickly turned dark, and the train of thoughts stopped moving. "All right, since we missed two nap times, we need one hour of REM sleep. That means one hour movie night!" Joy said cheerfully, grabbing a bag of popcorn out of nowhere and sat in front of the console. "Joy, we need to figure out what in the name of creation that core memory does." Sentry said.

Joy thought about it for a second and shook her head. "Nah, you Nerdy Mc. Smarty-pants and the Geeky Legion should go ahead and discuss it. Meanwhile, Anger and I will watch the cinema." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Right after she said that the screen sprung into life. "It's starting!" Joy said excitedly. "All right, let's get the show on the road!" Anger said, sitting beside Joy.

The Dream started with Hal talking with Steve about a new science facility in the neighborhood. "Let's visit the Aperture Science Enrichment Center!" Steve said cheerfully, while Hal just nodded and followed him towards the entrance near a parking lot. "He's a bad actor... Since when does Steve sound like Dora?" Anger commented.

Meanwhile huddling together behind Joy and Anger; Disgust, Sentry, and Sadness discussed about the new core memory. "So Sadness, are you saying that the white memory meant it has all of the emotions combined?" Disgust said with a calculating expression on his face. "Well the memory did come out after hearing that song. You know what happen when Hal hear a very good music." Sentry said.

The other emotions nodded to themselves, thinking about the other personality islands.

The Music Island was made when Hal listened the song 'Wonderful World' for the first time after 4 years living in the [REDACTED] orphanage. It has golden colored core memory and it's very essential in the creation of the other core memory.

The Mischief Island was made when Hal hijacked a well-known radio station and broadcasted the never-ending song to the whole city. If you hold the core memory, close enough you can actually hear that same song repeating over and over again.

The Friendship Island has huge statues of Steve and Hal leaning back to back with each others. It was made when Steve and Hal met for the first time while listening to the song 'Across the Universe'. They were best friends ever since.

The Rebel Island has the ground made out of obsidian and smoldering lava. It also has a single statue of Hal and Steve with a pissed off expression on their faces. Steve is holding a shotgun and Hal holding a rifle. It was made when Hal commenced a DDOS attack to Olvana Corp to safe his best friend Steve from 'A bunch of political craps' as Anger would put it. The core memory has every single emotion color but gold. It is also the only core memory without any music in it.

'The Island of Awesomeness' as Joy would put it is a huge island filled with all sorts of trophies, amazing futuristic gadgets, and a bunch of superhero statues. It was made when Hal won the Science Tournament, Attended the Superhero expo, and entered the Hacktivist Society in one day while listening to a single playlist. **(AN: Yeah, I am so Awesome)** The core memory has all emotion color except for blue.

The last Island is a bit new, it is called the Gaming Island. The ground of the island is blocky just like Minecraft, while statues and logos from many video game franchises decorated the Island. It was made when Hal and Steve played Fallout 2 for the first time.

"Remember the rebel island? It was made without any music." Sadness said. "It has all emotion color but golden." Sentry added. "Guys, I don't think that's a core memory…" Disgust said. "The Rebel?" Both of them said at the same time.

Disgust shook his head. "No, I'm talking about that." pointing at the core memories especially the newest core memory. It glows brighter than the rest of the memory. Suddenly the bluish purple floor below it started to turn into white pristine floor, similar from the game Portal.

Sentry was the first to react, he lunged at the memory, forcefully pulling it away from the others. "Oh god I'm freaking out here man…" He said, losing his composure. He looked at his hands and saw that the memory is slowly turning his hand white. "NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" he yelled in panic.

He dropped the memory and it rolled down towards the console where Joy and Anger is currently watching GLaDOS being ripped apart with the rocket launcher. "DIE YOU PSYCHOTIC COMPUTER!" Anger yelled, while Joy just cheered at Hal in the dream.

The dream is almost over and Sentry realized that Hal is about to wake up in a moment. He quickly caught the memory before Joy nor could Anger notice and pass it to Disgust. "Hot Potato, don't hold it for too long!" Sentry yelled while Disgust just nodded. He felt his hands slowly turned white and he passed the memory towards Sadness. The white in Disgust's hand faded away after a few seconds.

But Sadness is to slow and she can only walked a few feet before Sentry have to grab the memory out of her hand to save her from whatever that white thing is. "We need to get this memory to the long-term shelves." Disgust said. "Why?" Sentry asked. "It's a gut feeling, but it should work." He replied, grabbing the memory from Sentry and quickly throw it away to the recall tube.

The memory flew out of the HQ to the long-term memory where it could be processed. Disgust and Sentry high-fived each other in victory. "That's one crisis averted." Sentry said. "All in the days work." Disgust said

"HEY! What's going on here?" A voice came suddenly. Disgust and Anger looked back at the console, facing the leader of all emotion. Her usually bright and cheerful demeanor gone, replaced by a furious expression that could only be bested by Anger himself. "Ahahaha… Joy! It was nothing really, look Hal is waking up!" Disgust said, trembling at her stare.

"Hal was rudely awakened by Mr. Jim asking for this month's rent. Anger's in charge now." Joy replied with a no nonsense tone on her voice. "Now explain to me what happened to the new core memory!"

Sentry stepped forward and took a deep breath to control himself. "Look Joy, the memory did something weird to the HQ, everything suddenly turned white and I can't stop myself from stopping it by sending it to the long-term memory. I was scared Joy! I was scared for Hal! I was afraid something bad will happen!" He said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

At this, Joy's expression softened a little bit. "All right I get it, but next time consult to me first okay?" she said, sighing to herself. "Now let's just recall that memory and figure it out." She said, trying to recall the song.

The song suddenly echoes through the mindscape, but the memory is nowhere to be seen. Even the credits screen turn into a daydream. "Okay… Well that's abnormal." Joy said.

Suddenly she felt something changing within the mindscape. She quickly ran towards the glass wall, followed by the other emotions. "Whoa! I think I know where it went." Joy exclaimed.

The Aperture Science logo at the edge of the Memory Dump suddenly changed. The lower half of it glows in a bright blue light while the upper half is still dark. "Just a little more!" Joy said in excitement.

Joy smiled brightly at the sight of the logo, while Disgust and Sentry are thinking of the worst thing that could happen.

* * *

 **AN: All right, guess that's all of them for now!**

 **Remember read, follow, favorite, and review. I might be a little late now though, I planned to visit some of my alien friends in the moon.**

 **Yeah, you heard that right; to the moon, CAUSE I'M FILTHY RICH!**

* * *

 **AN: And that is the end of chapter one. Can you guess what Hal meant by alien friends? (No it's not Yoda)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: An actual drama is coming...  
**

 **Some bits and pieces of Hal's past will be revealed.**

 **Also, introducing the first Disney Character in this story: Hiro Hamada**

 **Also Steve**

* * *

 **AN: I can't believe I'm typing this...**

 **Damn this chapter's awkward!**

* * *

 _The Headquarter was in Chaos._

 _The whole mindscape glows crimson red, creating an illusion of hell all over the place._

 _Joy stood frozen a few feet behind the console, her eyes wide with terror._

 _Disgust stood beside her, worry written all over his face._

 _Sentry sat at the left side of the console, trying to get in control of the situation._

 _Sadness cried in anguish on top of the console_

 _Sitting in the middle of the console is Anger. Hot burning flames of rage came out of his head while his expression is the one that promised pain to whoever dares to cross his path._

 _The console was glowing bright red and whenever Sentry tried to touch it, it will burn his hand._

 _Meanwhile outside the mindscape Hal was shivering with rage. His eyes glowed crimson red and he has a flat expression on his face. "Now, tell me, what have you done?" Hal said dangerously._

 _Standing in front of him is a man. He wore a black tuxedo and a black hat. He has a victorious smile on his face. "All I did was getting rid of a thorn in my way." The man replied smugly._

 _Hal is trying his best not to kill the man in front of him. "He was your son you bastard!" He said, putting one of his hands into his pocket. "He was a fool Mr. Lance. An idiot who doesn't know any better." The man replied._

 _Hal lunged at the man with roar, he cocked his fist back and struck the man with all the force he can muster. "BURN IN HELL YOU MONSTER!" He yelled punching and kicking the man in front of him._

 _Meanwhile Anger is having a field day. He smashed every buttons, pulled every lever and twists every knob he could find. "That monster will get what he deserves…" He said, watching in sick fascination as Hal clobbered the man to the ground._

 _But the man suddenly grabbed one of Hal's fist and kicked him away. The man wiped a drop of blood from his face and walked towards Hal in annoyance. He took out a small circular device from his pocket and threw it at Hal._

 _A cage of Hard-light barrier emerged from all sides, trapping Hal inside an unbreakable shield. "I owe your father a great deal Mr. Lance, that's why I'm going to leave you here."_

Hal woke up with a start.

His eyes are wide in terror as he tried to take deep breath and calm himself down. 'Those dreams again… What are those things telling me to kill Steve's father. Not that I mind of course, he's a jerk.' Hal thought.

Meanwhile inside the mindscape, the emotions are watching the screen with a shocked expression on their faces. "That was a prediction dream… But why are we in there?" Sentry said in confusion. "Maybe Hal will be aware of our presence?" Joy said, smiling to herself. "That doesn't matter, that guy killed Steve! I say we assassinate him the first chance we get." Anger said, folding his arms in front of his body.

"Look, it's Saturday Night! There's no time for gloom and doom, we just downloaded Portal 2!" Joy said, trying to cheer up everyone. Instead of calming them down, it only makes Disgust and Sentry even more troubled. "Joy, you do realized what happened the last time we played that game right?" Disgust said.

Joy smiled brighter when she heard that. "Of course! I can't wait to fully activate the Enrichment Center!" She said, remembering the huge logo at the edge of the memory dump. It is now about half-full and glows brighter whenever anything scientific happened to Hal.

Sentry shook his head in concern. "Look Joy, Howard is 14 now. He just went to the college and a huge change in the mindscape is the last thing we need." He said, trying to convince Joy not to activate the Enrichment Center. Then he noticed the idea bulb on her hand. "Stop being an idiot." He swiped the idea bulb harshly from her and pocketed it.

Joy looked taken aback for a second, a hurtful expression flashes across her face. "A-all right Sentry, i-if that's what you think is for the best…" She said, giving him a small smile. It didn't took a genius to know it's fake.

Sentry realized what he just said. "No, no, no, Joy! I didn't mean it! Joy!" He said in panic. He saw Joy walking away from the console. However, before he could stop her, a crimson hand grabbed his body and dragged him away from Joy. "We need to talk." Anger said with a pissed off expression on his face.

Anger dragged Sentry to the huge windows overlooking the Personality Islands. "Do you realize what you just said? Calling her an idiot? You ungrateful bastard!" Anger said, his head starting to heat up in fury. Sentry was about to say something but he decided against it.

"She went to the Freaking Memory Dump to save us and this is how you pay her?" He slapped Sentry across his face. "Whaly, Invisible Car, Remy, Mr. Robot… Joy watched each and every single one of them fades away to safe us."

Anger's head erupted in a fiery explosion. "JOY WATCHED THEM DIE YOU BASTARD!" Sentry took a step back in fear. "She comes up with the idea of the Uberman sleep technique so she doesn't need to go to sleep. She haven't had any sleep for years! GODDAMMIT!"

Anger ended his rant when he felt a small comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Sadness staring back at him. "Anger, I talked to Joy and she said it's okay. Sentry was just doing his job." She said. Anger calmed down somewhat but still gave Sentry a murderous glare before leaving him alone.

Sentry took a deep breath and start cursing his stupidity. "God I'm such an idiot! How can I say something like that!?" He muttered to himself while walking back towards the console.

There he saw Disgust and Joy standing beside each other, inserting idea bulbs, daydreams, and recalling memories to help Hal doing his new project.

Meanwhile Hal is designing a very familiar apparatus in his computer. It is a white and grey cube with pink hearts at each side of it.

"The Weighted Companion Cube, who would've thought of that?" Sentry said in surprise, trying to distract himself from the 'friendly' conversation he had earlier with Anger. "Sadness did, she felt guilty for incinerating it in game and decided to make it up somehow by creating it in the real world." Joy replied, looking back at Sentry as if the conversation earlier didn't happen at all.

Sentry nodded in agreement before he walked towards the spot beside Sadness, opposite from Anger who is still glaring at him. "What are you going to fill it with?" Sentry asked. "Sadness wants it to be hollow and turned it into a time capsule where we could open it years in the future." Joy replied.

After a few minutes of designing, the cube is finished. Now all they need to do is 3D print it. Which is a problem because Hal couldn't afford a printer. **(AN: Now I can afford ANYTHING!)**. So Hal copied the design to his USB and prepared to go to Steve's home where he can 3D print it for free.

However, before Joy could plug in the idea to go to Steve's house, Sentry cut her off. He gave her a small idea bulb and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for calling you an idiot, I was just scared." Sentry said.

Joy looked at the bulb in her hand with the words Portal 2 all over it. She smiled at Sentry and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, glowing brighter than the stars in the sky. "Uh sure, no problem." Sentry said, nervously looking at Anger who gave him a small nod of agreement.

Joy slammed the idea to the console and Hal fired up the game a few seconds later. "All right, let's get this show on the road!" She shouted, as the loading screen appeared.

After some grueling hours of mind-bending tests and petty insults, they finally made it to the part where Wheatley finally get in control of the facility.

"Victory is ours! Woohoo!" Joy said as she watched Wheatley experiment his newfound powers. She high-fived each and every single one of the emotions. Except for Anger because he's not that high. **(AN: Ouch! Okay that's too hot, calm down Anger. Geez.)**

"That square-faced maniac got what it deserved." Anger said, smirking evilly at GLaDOS. "Am I the only one here thinking this is not the end?" Sentry said warily. "Me too, kinda figure it out when I noticed how big the game is." Disgust said.

Sure enough, the plot twist was revealed and Wheatley betrayed them in the end. "No! Wheatley! Why are you doing this to us?" Joy wailed in mock anguish. "I thought you're my best friend!"

Sentry looked at Joy's oh-so-convincing angst and decided to take control of the game. He watched as the main character fell down towards the bottomless pit below. "The long fall boots should protect her fall…" Sentry muttered to himself. He looked at PotatOS for a few second and smirked. "Good one Valve, that's irony in the most painful way possible." He said.

They played the game, going through the old remnants of the Enrichment Center by using the old recordings of the late Cave Johnson to guide them. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle started to connect and everything started to make sense.

 _Mr. Johnson I don't want this_

Joy tried her best to ignore the recordings

 _I don't want this_

Portal here and a storage cube there.

 _No, listen to me sir, I don't want this_

The recording stopped, Joy sighed in relief. She noticed that they are almost out of the old facility. "No wonder she's so grumpy…" Joy joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "That's one mystery solved, the next mystery is… Who are we playing as?" Disgust replied.

 _I already fixed it and you are not going back._

 _Grab me, grab me, grab me, GRAB MEEE!_

"Guys, I think GLaDOS isn't so bad…" Joy said after GLaDOS sent them away using the elevator. It suddenly stopped in the middle of the way, revealing 4 turrets aiming their targeting lasers at them. "I take that back…" Joy muttered when she saw the turrets opening their weapon casings.

Instead of shooting, it creates some kind of a musical melody. The elevator took them to a huge room filled with thousands of turrets opening and closing their casings to create a perfect melody.

Then GLaDOS started to sing…

 _Cara bella, cara mia bella!_

 _Mia bambina, o Chell!_

A horrified expression appeared on Joy's face while Sentry couldn't help but grin in victory. "IT'S NOT ENGLISH! OH GOD VALVE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" Joy yelled in horror. She ran towards the Aperture Science Logo and realized that it is not as bright it should've been.

 _Ché la stimo…_

 _Ché la stimo._

 _O cara mia, addio!_

 _La mia bambina cara,_

 _perché non passi lontana?_

 _Sì, lontana da Scïenza,_

 _Cara, cara mia bambina?_

 _Ah, mia bella!_

 _Ah, mia cara!_

 _Ah, mia cara!_

 _Ah, mia bambina!_

 _O cara, cara mia…_

The song ended with Chell walking out of a wooden shed with a Weighted Companion Cube right beside her. When the credits popped up, Sentry made no move to stop Anger from shutting down the game with the Alt+F4.

In the end, Hal never knew about the other song and the Aperture Science Logo is almost full, just not quite enough to activate it. **(AN: I know now, I think Still Alive is better**

* * *

Hal stood in front of a huge steel gate in front of a huge mansion in San Fransokyo. **(AN: Fred's Place is still better.)** He took his phone from his pocket and called Steve to open the gate. "Just a moment Hal!" Steve said before he ended the call.

The Mansion is about four stories tall and a few acres wide. It has a beautiful garden surrounding the mansion from all sides. There are also hundreds of garden decorations with hidden security cams for an extra security.

"Sup, Hal!" a voice came from the other side of the gate. "Hey Steve! Mind if I borrow your 3D printer?" Hal replied as Steve pushed open the gate to let him through. "Sure! Anything you need buddy." Steve replied, walking with Hal back towards the mansion.

They made it in front of the entrance, it looks like a common fancy door found in every mansion. But Hal and Steve knew otherwise. "Remember when you zapped your hand trying to break into this place?" Steve said jokingly. "Yeah, it hurts like the devil and I got a third degree burns across my hand." Hal said in mirth.

Steve chuckled and opened the door for the two of them. "Remember when I told you not to help me back then?" He said. Hal gave him a full-blown laughter in response. "Tell me all about it. You were like: 'There's nothing you can do!' 'I don't need anyone!' 'Nobody cares!' Man you're such a drama queen!" Hal replied, saying Steve's speech in a childish exaggeration.

Steve laughed when he heard that. "Oh yeah man, and then you broke through the window and you were like: 'I won't give up no matter what' 'Life is a choice, to be or not to be!' 'I will do anything for you my friend.' God you should write a book!" He said, making an exaggerated declaration to prove his points.

They walked through the halls of the mansion, talking to each other like they've known each other since they were born. Anyone who doesn't know any better would've thought they're brothers.

Meanwhile inside the Headquarters

Joy is glowing brighter than normal. The friendship island is working and dozens of golden memories pours down through the shelves. "Oh this is amazing! I can't believe I didn't do this, years ago!" She said in glee while pressing every button she could get her hands on. "Comedy equals Tragedy plus Time, that's true all right.." Disgust said, watching the golden memory they recalled.

It is the memory of Hal trying to break into the mansion to save his best friend from a fate worse than death. It was actually a red and purple memory, but with a single touch from Joy, it turned into a golden memory. It's a happy memory now, a hilarious one to be exact.

Hal watched the 3D printer working its magic to create the cube. He told Steve not to peek before it's done. "Is it a real-life action figure of Mr. Incredible?" Steve asked. "No it's not an action figure." Hal replied. "Is it…" "No, it's not a real life action figure of Megamind." Hal cut him off.

A few seconds later, a chiming sound similar from the one coming from the oven came from the printer. They opened the printing cabinet, revealing a beautiful white and grey cube with pink hearts on each side of it. "The Weighted Companion Cube?" Steve said in amusement. "Don't you think it's the most beautiful thing in the world?" Hal said, crouching down and hugged the cube.

"Hal, what did I told you about printing imaginary girlfriend?" Steve said, smirking at his friend's behavior. "Not to? Don't care, I love my cube." Hal replied, not letting go of the cube yet.

A few seconds later, the three of them sat on a sofa in front of a huge home cinema. Steve and Hal sat opposite of each other with The Companion Cube sitting between them. "Hal, have you wondered what it feels like to become one of them?" Steve said solemnly, pointing at the television screen.

Hal watched live-action footage of The Incredibles fighting a giant mole machine. "A superhero huh? Can't say for sure, we're not supers." Hal replied, feeling bit sympathy for his friend who wants to be a hero more than anything else. "But the Big Hero 6 aren't supers and look where they end up!" Steve replied.

Steve looked at Hal in conviction. "Look at yourself Hal! You broke into the William Mansion when you were a freaking ten years old! You caused a system shutdown to the whole mansion with a simple DDOS attack and broke through the window with sheer determination alone!" He said, trying to convince Hal into being a superhero.

Hal was silent for a few seconds, not knowing how to react.

* * *

Meanwhile a commotion is happening inside the Headquarters. The console was left unattended while all the emotions start arguing with each other.

"Come on! This will be great! We are destined for this, I know we are!" Joy said, trying to convince everyone to agree.

Sentry shook his head. "This is too risky Joy, we just…" before Sentry could say anything however Anger cut him off. "We just what? Entered High school? You think education is more important than our friend?"

"No, but we can't risk our future for some childish dreams and half assed plans." Disgust said with a no nonsense tone in his voice. However, instead of convincing Anger, it actually pissed him off. "You don't trust him? Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Anger said, pointing at the Friendship Island and Rebel Island, both which have Hal and Steve standing side by side.

"Of course Steve means something to me Anger! But I can't take the risk!" Disgust retorted. "You've seen what happened to all those superheroes!"

Their arguments were cut off when they realized that Joy is nowhere to be seen. The four of them looked back to the console and saw Joy twirling a single idea bulb in her hand with a devilish smirk on her face. "Sadness said we should help Steve, that's three against two." She winked at them and plug in the idea.

* * *

"Sure, why not, you're not gonna survive twenty minutes without me keeping an eye on you…" Hal said, accepting his offer. Steve's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face. "I have no idea what to say man, that really means a lot." Steve said, smiling at him.

"You can say that Hal is the Awesomest Person in the World." Hal replied mischievously. Steve gave him a playful glare and smirked. "All right, from now on your superhero name is Captain Awesome." Steve said.

Hal thought about it for a few seconds and shook his head. "Nope, let the public decide." He said, knowing that he sucks at making names. "Well then, let's get suited up." Steve said, not wanting to wait for much longer.

* * *

Hal and Steve sat beside each other in front of Steve's Quantum Computer. They are currently designing one of the most advanced technologies ever made.

"Okay so where can we get a miniature wormhole?" Hal asked. "Not get, but how to make a miniature black hole." Steve replied, flipping a small coin. "This right here is a Vibranium coin. Using the nuclear powered mass compressor, we can increase the mass of this coin into giving its own gravitational pull. Then we'll spin it around until it creates a black hole because of the theory of relativity." Steve replied. **(To this point, I still have no idea what he's talking about.)** "Where can we get this Nuclear Powered Mass Compressor?" Hal asked in disbelief.

"In my garage…" Steve replied.

* * *

"It's almost ready Hal, wake up!" Steve said in excitement. "Steve please, I only slept 6 times a day for 20 minutes! Give me break will ya?" Hal said, half sleepy. "Okay then… sleep tight Hal." Steve said, a bit guilty.

"Too late, nap time's over" Hal said, jolting up from the sofa and walked towards a huge machine inside of a strange lab. "IT'S HAPPENING!" Steve suddenly yelled like a maniac and ran towards the machine, he carefully took out a small glass jar with a glowing white light floating inside of it. "That doesn't look like a black hole…" Hal commented, taking a closer look at the jar.

"It's not! This is a pure wormhole, a very handy quantum tunneling projector device." Steve replied, opening the glass jar as the wormhole floats out of the jar. "Now, let's do this!"

* * *

Three Weeks Later…

Hal stood in front Steve. He wore a silver white trench coat and a pair of long fall boots. He held a Portal Gun in his right hand and he wore a white and blue gauntlet in his left hand.

Steve stood in front Hal. He wore orange body armor with a lambda symbol on its chest plate. He held a Gravity Gun in his right hand and a shotgun on his left.

"It's time for testing." They both said at the same time.

Inside Hal's headquarter Joy and the other emotions watched the screen in front of them with a huge smile on their faces, except for sadness who is crying tears of happiness.

Suddenly, a silver white memory rolled down towards the shelves. "Joy, we have the last piece to activate the Enrichment Center." Sentry said. "I know Sentry, why don't you send them into the facility." Joy replied, still entranced by the scene in front of her.

Sentry raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? I thought you love…" His words faltered when he realized what is actually on the screen. "Oh dear god Joy…" He said, when he noticed that Hal is checking himself out in the mirror inside Steve's bathroom. In other words, Joy is checking Hal out through the mirror. **(AN: To think something like this is possible… It fills you with Determination.)**

Before Sentry could say anything though, Disgust already beat him to it. "Joy, what are you doing?" He asked her, trying to make it as subtle as possible. Joy snapped out of her stupor. "Wh-what? Oh yeah, I'm just checking out Hal…'s new outfit. Looks good on him don't you think so?" She said.

Sentry and Disgust shared a worried glance at each other. "Umm, Joy, do you still dreamt of being able to go to the physical world?" Sentry asked her carefully. "Yeah, sometimes…" Joy replied from the la-la-la-land.

Sentry put the memory to the recall tube and sent it away to the Enrichment Center. "Joy, the Enrichment Center is activating." Sentry said, pulling a lever on the console to make Hal quickly meet up with Steve at his room.

Hal was about to walk out of the bathroom when an idea crosses his mind courtesy of Joy. He looked at the Portal Gun in his hand and shot a nearby wall with it. A blue portal leading straight to the living room appeared in front of him. He walked through the portal and saw Steve going trigger happy with the gravity gun.

"We looked awesome aren't we?" Steve said, looking at Hal's new form. "More like a Cosplayer than a superhero actually…" Hal replied, realizing that he looked like a gender bent version of GLaDOS. "I know, but it's still cool." Steve replied. A mischievous look crossed on his face and he grabbed a nearby pillow with his gravity gun.

"Head's up Hal!" Steve said, launching the pillow at Hal who instinctively raised his left hand. A circular hard-light shield appeared in front of the gauntlet, protecting him from the fluffy projectile. "Whoa! Hard-light shield? How do you make something like this?" Hal asked. "It has something to do with super condensed light and crazy physics." Steve replied.

Hal looked at the shield for a few seconds and deactivate it by clenching his hand into a fist. "By the way, you can turn the automatic shield ejection on and off by flicking a switch on your wrist." Steve said. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Hal replied before he closed off all the portals in Steve's house.

Hal took off the white trench coat, revealing a simple blue t-shirt he used underneath. "Here you go Steve." He said, giving Steve the Portal Gun. Steve just smiled and shook his head. "No thanks, that's yours to keep. Besides, I still have my Gravity Gun." He said, refusing the Portal Gun.

Hal looked at the Portal Gun in his hand and walked towards the sofa. "Damn it Steve! Stop making me cry in Joy, it's out of character!" He said half-heartedly. "I'm putting these inside my companion cube."

Hal opened the companion cube, revealing a hollow storage room that is much bigger in the inside. He put the Portal Gun, The hard-light shield gauntlet, and the Trench Coat into the cube. "Thanks Steve, you're the best!" Hal said.

"Thank you Steve, for bringing me to life." Joy repeated from the Headquarters.

* * *

At first, building the Weighted Companion Cube seems to be a great idea.

Why not? It's helpful, never threaten to stab you, and it's very good at keeping things safe. Unless you're planning to take it for a walk across the city, then it's a no… The Companion Cube is not very good travelling partner.

Especially when it's starting to attract attention from everyone on the street.

"Oh this is just perfect!" Disgust exclaimed sarcastically. "Just a few minutes of being a hero and we're already famous!"

But of course there's nothing they can do, if Hal tried to use the Portal Gun, it'll attract even more attention. Besides, he can't really let anyone know that Steve just invented the Hand-held Quantum Tunnel Device.

"Hey look! That's the lucky cat Café." Joy exclaimed, plugging in an idea to make Hal go there for some food. "Maybe Hiro is around." **(AN: At that point, I have no idea that Hiro is a superhero. He's the same age as me, DAMMIT!)**

Hal walked into the café, taking a deep breath to enjoy the smell of home-baked cookies and cakes. He walked over to the counter to talk to Mrs. Cass. "Good Afternoon Mrs. Cass, is Hiro around?" Hal said.

Hiro's Aunt looked at Hal for a few seconds and smiled in recognition. "You're Howard aren't you?" She said. "Hiro is in the garage working on something, he told me not to disturb but since you're his friend I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

"Thanks Mrs. Cass, see you later!" Hal said, picking up the Companion Cube and walked out of the café.

A few minutes later Hal made it in front of Hiro's garage, he was about to enter when a mischievous idea crossed his mind. He cleared his voice a little bit. "Hey Hiro! Are you in there? Open up!" Hal said, in a slightly high pitched voice like a woman.

"Hang on Honey, just a few minutes…" Hiro's voice came from the inside. "Ow!" Hiro exclaimed, followed by the sound of an electrical component short-circuiting. "I'll finish this later…" Hiro muttered almost inaudibly.

The garage door started to open and Hal couldn't believe his luck that he can actually trick Hiro just like that. "Okay, what do you… Hal?" Hiro's words faltered when he realized that it is Hal staring back at him with that thrice-damned smirk on his face. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

At first Hiro's face turned into one of annoyance, but then he realized something and a panicked look cross in front of his face. "Look Hal I am very busy now, I need to get to work on my projects and…" he glanced back nervously. Hal tried to look into the garage, but Hiro leaned to the side, blocking Hal's view. "There is nothing of interest inside! Just uh some…"

Hal watched Hiro in suspicion, he really don't want to intrude, but damn he's curious! "Okay then, I'll just wait here while you do whatever it is you're trying to do." Hal said. Hiro quickly walked away and the second Hiro took his eyes off him, Hal slip into the garage and take a look around. "Whoa! This place is amazing!" Hal said.

Hiro looked back at Hal in shock and tried in vain to push him out of the garage. "No, no, no, NO! You're not supposed to be here!" He said in a mixture of fear and anger. "Come on Hiro, what are you hiding. I'm pretty sure it's nothing… Holy Mother of GOD!" Hal exclaimed in shock and surprise.

Standing innocently in the corner is Baymax. He has a red armor strapped on his hand and the rest of the armor scattered on top of Hiro's working table. "Hiro… You're? Baymax is…" Hal whispered more to himself than to Hiro.

Meanwhile inside Hiro's head, Hiro's emotions are screaming in panic. Especially Hiro's fear. "What are we going to do! What are we gonna do!" Hiro's fear yelled out in panic. "If Hal knows then Steve will know, then everyone will know and, and. AAAAAH"

"Hal! You must not tell anyone about this! I can't let anyone know about this, please!" Hiro yelled out in panic. Hal blinked owlishly when he heard that and nodded understandingly. "First of all, Steve will know about this." Hiro's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. "Secondly, since I found out about your biggest secret… I'll tell you mine." Hal said.

Meanwhile Sadness stood in front of the console in the headquarters. She just put an idea to trade secret, because that's the right thing to do. "He deserves to know…" She said when Joy tried to stop her.

Hal walked towards the entrance where the Companion Cube resides. He picked it up and opened it in front of Hiro. "This, my friend, is the exact working replica of the Aperture Science Hand-held Quantum Tunneling Device." He said, picking up the Portal Gun.

A look of disbelief appeared in Hiro's face. "Can you, demonstrate it?" Hiro asked in curiosity. "Sure." Hal replied as he shot the wall behind him and the wall behind Hiro. "Whoa! A real portal, you made it yourself?" Hiro said, trying to get a closer look at the Portal Gun.

Hiro walked towards the portal and entered through it, appearing from the other portal. Then he took a long metal bar from his working table and held it into the portal. "Hal, would you mind opening another portal?" Hiro asked. Hal shot another Portal towards the ceiling, closing the Portal where Hiro held the metal bar.

'CLANG' the metal bar was cut into half and the one at the other side of the room dropped down to the floor. "Well that was… Dangerous." Hiro muttered. "How thin is the portal?" Hal asked. "Only one way to find out." Hiro replied.

The two of them stood at the edge of the portal, Hiro held the metal bar and gently swing it at the edge of the portal. It sliced cleanly in half like a hot knife through butter. "God this is much-much more dangerous than I realize…" Hal muttered in half wonder and half fear. "Just think of what will happen if this fell to the wrong hands…" Hiro muttered.

They stared the portal for a few seconds before Hiro found another great idea. "Hey, shoot that chair over there." Hiro said. "You sure? You could lose your chair." Hal replied, hesitating. "It's just a chair Hal…"

Hal shot the portal gun at the chair in front of them and a colorful flashes of light appeared on the chair, before dissipating completely. "At least it's not a lethal weapon of mass destruction." Hiro said. Then the craziest idea appeared in his head. "Hey Hal, shoot me with it."

It took Hal 3 minutes to realize what he just said. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Hal yelled in disbelief. Hiro smirked back. "Just kidding, shoot that mirror over there will you?" He said, pointing at the mirror nearby.

Hal shrugged and prepare to shoot the mirror, but when he pulled the trigger Hiro lunged in front of him. Getting a full impact of the Portal Gun pellets. "Whoa, that felt weird…" Hiro said, rubbing his stomach. "Like a tingling sensation that flashes all over your body."

Hal took a deep breath in relief when he realized that Hiro is actually ok. "Let's not do that again." Hal said, shooting the mirror to see if that will reflect. Sure enough, the mirror deflected the Portal, but the deflected Portal pellet didn't create a Portal after hitting a wall.

"Welp, I guess that's it for today. See you later Hiro!" Hal said, walking out of the garage. "Bye Hal!" Hiro replied.

After Hiro is sure that Hal is out of sight, a small smirk grew on his face. He looked back at Baymax standing innocently in the corner. "Baymax, did you scan him?" Hiro asked. "His blood type is O, his…" "Okay that's enough, you did scan him."

* * *

After a few minutes of carrying a huge box full of weapons of mass destruction, Hal finally made it inside his apartment.

Hal sat in front of his computer, checking his USB drive. Then he saw a new folder named 'From Steve' he opened it and saw a video and a readme file. "Okay…" Hal muttered as he opened the readme file.

 _Hal, you like Portal right?_

 _I have a song made by GLaDOS's voice actor. It's cool, showing the kind and loving side of GLaDOS or Caroline. Go ahead, watch it._

Without hesitating, Steve opened the music video and turn up the volume.

Meanwhile inside the mindscape, Sentry is watching the Enrichment Center with critical eyes. He saw the other emotions in front of the console, waiting for the song to start.

 _You were in my dreams_

 _While I slept forever_

 _I've been waiting here so long…_

Sentry watched the Enrichment Center glowing much brighter than usual. He looked back at the console and saw that the song was just started.

 _When I found you near_

 _I hope you would wake me_

 _You won't say good bye_

 _Never say goodbye_

Sentry watched in horror when a circular ring of hard-light barrier appeared around the core memories. He tried to reach it, but it won't budge. "Oh dear god… What's happening." He whispered in terror.

 _Oh the years have been so long_

 _As I wait forever_

 _I've been waiting patiently for you_

 _Don't say good bye_

 _Please don't say good bye_

The ceiling above the core memories started to turn white, stopping only when it hit the hard-light barrier. A hole opened up above the ceiling, revealing one of the most dangerous sight in the whole mindscape. "H-how! GLaDOS, bu-but…" Sentry stuttered in fear.

Then GLaDOS started to sing with the song from earlier.

 _Now that I'm awake, I hope you will find me_

 _If you want a cake, I'll bake_

 _Did you bring the eggs? I'll mix in the sugar_

 _For you, don't say good bye…_

 _Sweet don't say good bye_

 _I was always fond of you_

 _Although you're not clever_

 _You will never know how much I care_

 _Don't say good bye_

 _Please don't say good bye_

 _Oh the years have been so long_

 _As I waited for you_

 _I will always sing my song for you_

 _Don't say good bye_

 _Please don't say good bye_

 _If you say good bye_

 _It will be good bye._

GLaDOS ended her song as the music video was finished. She looked down at Sentry who was shivering in terror and took down the hard-light barrier. "It's been a long time… How have you been?" She said, similar to how she greeted Chell after she revived her.

Sentry said nothing and quickly ran towards the console to warn the others. "AAAAHH HELP!" He yelled. The other four emotions instinctively looked back and saw a sight to be held. It is the Queen of Aperture in all her scientific glory, staring down at all of them with her glowing yellow lens.

Every emotions but Joy took one-step back in fear. "Joy! What are you doing?" Disgust whispered when he saw that Joy is actually walking towards the AI. "I am going to politely greet our new member, which you should all be doing right now." Joy replied, chiding the other emotions for cowering away just like that. "Hal is waking up, you watch the console."

Every emotions but Joy has their mouths hanging in disbelief. They watched in a mixture of awe, respect, and fear as Joy walked towards GLaDOS with a cheerful smile on her face. "GLADOS! How are you! How did you get here?" She said kindly. "I am not here; I am inside the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. What you are seeing right now is a copy of my mainframe to interact with the Headquarter." GLaDOS replied in her flat and computerized voice. "COOL!" Joy exclaimed.

"So, what are you doing here? What can you do? Are you Hal's imaginary friend?" Joy asked her eye wide in wonder. "I am here for Howard Alexander Lance; I can do many things such as this." GLaDOS pause for a second and a panicked cry of alarm came from the other emotions. Joy looked back instinctively and saw that an Aperture Science mark suddenly appeared on the console. "Whoa! What did you do?"

GLaDOS blinked at Joy when she heard that. "Your optimism is astounding. I just – for the lack of better word – Hacked the console, taking full control Hal's mind." She replied, half-expecting Joy to freak out and do whatever emotions do when they freak out. "You can do that? All by yourself?" Joy asked, not at all bothered by the fact that the AI in front of her is now in control of the whole HQ.

GLaDOS blinked again, this time she's sure that Joy is having a brain damage. "No, I can hear Howard's thought and whenever he wants me to take over, I will." GLaDOS replied. This time a sudden flash of hope and dreams flashes across Joy's face. "He knows about your presence?" Joy asked.

"He created me like he created an imaginary friend, but instead of imagining me outside the mindscape like every three years old would, he imagined me to live inside his head." GLaDOS replied. **(AN: That's the simple foolproof way in having an imaginary friend without being called crazy.)**

Suddenly Joy looked very hopeful, a true joyful smile spread across her face. "He can hear you? You can talk to him?" She said almost inaudibly. "Only if I want him to hear me." GLaDOS replied.

"YES! WOOHOO OH YEAH!" Joy yelled out in pure happiness as she twirled and ran all around the HQ like a five years old on a sugar rush. "The first time I was activated, I downloaded every memories and every pages from the mind manuals." GLaDOS said, making Joy shut up for a moment. "I know what you're thinking and no, I am not going to help you talk with Hal."

Joy looked terribly disappointed for a moment, but she still smiled in response. "That's okay, I should've known it won't be that easy." She said, accepting GLaDOS's choice. "Joy, Hal is letting go of my control. I suggest you get back to everyone." GLaDOS said, as the Aperture Science mark faded away from the control panel.

Joy nodded and ran back to the console. She noticed that none of the emotions are actually in control, they still stood there with a shocked expression on their faces. "What are you doing? Get back to work!" She said, snapping everyone out of his or her stupor. "JOY!" They all shouted at the same time. "Are you okay?/ What happened?/ What is she doing here?/ WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

Joy looked at each one of them and sighed to herself. "To answer your question Sadness, I am fine, you don't have to worry about me." She replied looking at Sadness. Then she looked at Disgust and Sentry. "Hal created GLaDOS as an imaginary friend living in his head. That's what happened. And for the love of god Sentry, do not make Hal afraid of GLaDOS." Then she looked at Anger. "She is here for Hal's wellbeing, if you want to know more just ask her. She's friendly, don't worry."

Suddenly Joy noticed that no one actually man the console, so she put her hands on top of it and starts pushing a couple of buttons. "What are you doing! Get back to work! Hal needs us!" Joy said.

The other emotions quickly joined Joy in controlling the console and continued their day.

'All right, still needs time to get use to…' Hal thought when he finally snap out of his stupor.

* * *

 **AN: I think that's enough for now. And yeah, I cheated. I used the Portal Gun to get to the moon.**

 **By the way, GLaDOS is a good girl, she won't do anything naughty in the Headquarter.**

 **IT WAS TRUTH OR DARE! Forget the last sentence, Joy made me type that! JUST IGNORE THE LAST SENTENCE.**

* * *

 **AN: That's the end of chapter two. Can you guess how Hal could make a Portal in the moon without getting sucked to the outer space?**

 **Oh and please review, it makes me less likely to abandon this story.**


End file.
